


Gotham's Darkness - Short Stories

by SharFully



Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Death, Disease, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, harry potter characters - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharFully/pseuds/SharFully
Summary: Here I will post short-stories of Remus growing up in Gotham. It's a verse I got into with a friend and write on Tumblr!Note that Ratings, warnings, characters, and relationships will change as more short-stories will be posted!





	1. Protected by parental love (short-story)

There was a small apartment in Gotham City were lived a small family of three. A man who worked as a cop at the G.C.P.D. - underpaid but tried his best to better the city and a woman who worked as a nurse, part-time at Gotham General Hospital. Together they were trying to raise their son in a loving environment and doing their best to protect him from the darkness of Gotham City.

Gotham was infected by something that was slowly spreading over the people who lived there. The civilians turned to crime to get their money, or kicks of whatever kind. Lyall was risking his life every day to make the city a better place - but where one criminal got arrested or killed, two would show up elsewhere. Hope witnessed mental illnesses before they were driven off to Arkham Asylum - she would treat many wounded and some died by their injury. Yes, both saw how the city was getting worse every day and they feared for their son's future.

Still, Remus was a boy who wasn't capable of seeing the growing darkness, he saw his parents as heroes and he had great friends to play with at school. His mind was completely sheltered from the shadows that were waiting to hit at the right moment.


	2. A birthday to never forget (short-story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I’m not trying to make fun of the following illness/disease - in fact, I had family who had it and I know that it isn’t fun to see someone suffer from this. I’m expanding my knowledge over cancer as I go and I’m trying to find my way. I just want everyone to know that this isn’t just for a story, that I’m not making fun of it or disrespect it…
> 
> This version of Remus, in the Gotham universe - is something I'm working on with my friends on Tumblr.
> 
> **If you like my stories - please leave a kudo or a comment!**  
_You're always allowed to give constructive criticism - but not destructive, we need to help each other - not destroy each other_

Hope Lupin was preparing dinner before Lyall would come home with their son, Remus. It was her son's seventh birthday and she was making his favorite meal, he deserved the best that they had to offer, which wasn't much in general - but for today she was making an exception. Almost everything was made of scratch and with some soft classical music in the background, she was moving through the kitchen as she prepared her mother's lasagna.

A tingle played up in the back of her throat, trying to hold back the coughs but it only made it more aggressive when she finally gave into it. Hope had her hands before her mouth as she tried to take back control but the tickling wouldn't end. It wasn't the first time she had an attack like this one - It started a month ago with just a few cold-like barks and she thought that it would be over in a few days, but instead it got worse. Still, the woman had been waving it off to her loved ones, while she knew that something more serious was going on and got herself tested at Gotham General Hospital.

The attack on her throat and lungs finally subsided. She lowered her hands and checked them - there was blood mixed with saliva and she feared that whatever the results were going to be, it wasn't going to be good. With her fingers, she opened the water tap and washed her hands with soap before she continued with the dish until she was finally able to put it in the oven.

Not much later - the phone rang and she rushed towards the phone. "Hope Lupin," she answered.

"Mrs. Lupin, we have bad news for you and I was hoping you could meet us at the Hospital."

"It can't be today, it's my son's birthday and I don't want to do this on his special day. You can tell me now, I'm aware that my condition can be critical."

"To say the least, Mrs. Lupin. You have small cell lung cancer..."

A silence fell for a couple of seconds. "What stage?"

"Extensive... Both your lungs are infected. Have you been smoking Mrs. Lupin?"

"I haven't smoked since the day I was pregnant with my son..."

"It could be the cause of your condition, but the air of the city isn't the healthiest either - so it could also play a part, but your past smoking more likely."

"Why are you telling me that the City could be the reason I have cancer - or my passed smoking, which was eight years ago... I haven't smoked ever since."

"I'm sorry, I know this is difficult - we could start treatment, but the chances that you'll recover from this is very slim."

"How slim?" Hope was almost afraid to ask. "Don't fucking sugar coat it - just tell me how slim those chances are!"

"Almost none - it will be a waste of your precious time to start the treatment, in your case, it might shorten the time you have left."

Hope fell silent, what was she going to do now? It was her son's birthday today and now she had to deal with the information that there was no treatment for her, that there wasn't anything they could do without risking to die even sooner.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Lupin - I had hoped that this conversation wouldn't be over the phone as this isn't a subject to be held over the phone."

"I can't leave now - and I wanted to know... I knew something was wrong and I needed to know."

"I still want you to come to the hospital as soon as possible," The doctor said over the phone.

"For what? It's not that I can be saved anyway..."

"To discuss your options, the answer possible questions you might have - or the questions your loved ones may have."

Hope needed to tell her husband, she needed to explain to her son who only turned seven years on this very day and that thought had her sniffing, which quickly turned into tears and with that her heartbeat got even faster, her body demanding more air and as she tried to take that air - her lungs started to fill up and began to cough again. "I'm sorry... I can't... not yet." With every break between her words - there was a cough.

"Perhaps some medication can at least ease the pain and make the remaining time more comfortable."

"How... how long... do I have?"

"Please, let's talk about that in person - take your husband with you. How does tomorrow sound?"

Hope nodded before she said okay and hung up on the man. Her sobs got more intense and so did her coughs, blood coming along with it and it sprayed her hands, her dress and the walls where the phone hung. The attack on her lungs didn't seem to end, her rib cage started to hurt, her throat becoming sore from the pressure she was forced to use - her head got lighter and lighter as seconds rolled by and eventually, she passed out on the floor.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later - the front door unlocked and a male's voice called out to his wife followed by a happy call out from a young boy.

Remus ran inside of the house, a smile on his face as he was glad that he was going to spend his birthday evening with his parents and his favorite meal. "Mama! We're home!" Remus waited for a reply from his mother, for her to show up with the most beautiful smile but as seconds passed, there was nothing. "Mama?"

Lyall found it odd that Hope didn't respond, that she didn't call out to the two men in her life as she always did. "Hope? Sweetheart?" Lyall put his bag on the couch and turned around but didn't see her.

"She's playing hide and seek!" Remus called out excitedly and went looking for her in the bedroom - nothing, then he ran to his own room, opened his closet, still nothing. "Mommy? This isn't funny anymore..." The boy's voice was becoming sad and rushed to the kitchen behind the counter. "FOUND YOU!" he clapped his hands together in joy. But the woman wasn't moving... "Mommy?"He knelt down and tried to wake her up. "Mommy, wake up... WAKE UP, MAMA."

When Lyall heard the dispair in his son's voice, he rushed over to him and found his wife lying on the floor. He pulled his son up and as he held him he could see stains of blood covering his pants and he panicked. "Remus call the hospital now! Say that mommy needs help and give the address - now!"

Remus stood there, watching his father in pure fear - the hospital was never good news as this wasn't how she would go to work usually.

"REMUS! NOW!"

He nodded softly and ran to the phone, dialing nine-one-one."

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"It's mommy! She needs help - now!"

"Calm down, what happened?"

"Daddy and I got home and we couldn't find her - so... I went looking for her and found her in the kitchen, she's not moving, she doesn't talk back..."

"What is your address?"

Remus had to think for a few seconds before he could give the call-taker his address.

"Thank you, you're being very brave - but I need to talk to your father, can you give the phone to your papa?"

The boy nodded before he called his dad.

"My wife, we came home and she was on the floor... Yes, she is still breathing - but I think... I'm not sure... I think it's weak and there is blood everywhere... I... I don't know! It's around her mouth - she, she had been coughing for a while but she said it was just a cold..."

Remus stared at his father, listened to his rambling and only hearing his side of the story. "Blood..." The boy whispered and then looked at his knees, there was blood on his knees and he got scared. "Mommy?" He slowly walked closer to her and tapped her shoulder with the tip of his shoe. "Mommy?" Something was wrong with his mother, he just didn't know what and he wanted to help her.

"PLEASE HURRY UP!" Lyall shouted with despair in his voice. " Please, you have to save her... It's our son's birthday..." Lyall looked around and saw his son staring at his mother. "Remus! Please go sit on the couch! They're coming to save mama okay."

"She needs help!" Remus screamed in panic.

"DO AS I SAY!"

Remus had never heard his father shout at him like that, the blast of his dad's voice had him bury his head between his shoulders and did what he was told - moving the couch and sat, trying to look over his shoulders at his father.

The doorbell rang and Lyall sprinted to the front door to open up and the men of the ambulance rushed inside, almost knocking Lyall over.

With the new people arriving, Remus couldn't just remain on the couch and jumped off - watching the man do their work on her. "No, you're hurting mommy..." he suddenly said as he watched how the men were pushing something down her throat. "Dad! They're hurting mommy!" He ran to them and wanted to hit them for what they were doing but Lyall picked him up before he got there.

"They're not trying to hurt mommy, they're trying to save her - to making breathing easier for her..."


End file.
